A Little Fall of Rain
by twolostsouls25
Summary: A few last words between long time friends, partners, and even lovers. The truth comes out, but it's too late. But don't you fret, a little fall of rain will make the flowers grow! :) little Les Mis inspired fic, don't worry no singing, just a but load of sadness. WARNING: character death. Taking a short respite from my other story.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter. This is a sort of.. Briefing? I'm not sure what to call it. I just didn't want to litter my tiny little one shot with author's notes and all that jazz.

**Characters belong to Shane Brennan and also Les Miserables is unfortunately not mine either. **

Liz here,

Just a quick note before you read my story. It kind of means a lot because I usually don't write these kind of romance fictions. Especially ones that include so much dramatic profession of love. I had trouble keeping the two characters in their original personalities.

So to the point, Upon seeing Les Miserables I was enormously inspired by Eponine's love for Marius, an so moved by '_A Little Fall of Rain'_ that I had to do a Densi interpretation. The dialogue is based on the lyrics from the song. Obviously it's a moving and dramatic musical so I tried to make it as Kensi/Deeks esque as possible but there is still some cheesiness there that I just couldn't get rid of. I hope you enjoy it. Eponine is my favorite female lead in the musical so this is kind of a tribute to her.

Here are the lyrics if you want to reference, or if you want to listen to the song while you read, just look it up on YouTube there are plenty of good versions!

**EPONINE  
**Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.

**MARIUS**  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

**EPONINE**  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me

**MARIUS**  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...

**EPONINE**  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius

I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

**MARIUS**  
(With Eponine)  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

**EPONINE & MARIUS**  
And rain...

**EPONINE & MARIUS**  
Will make the flowers...

**MARIUS**  
grow...


	2. Chapter 2

_A Little Fall of Rain_

A rush. A rush of motion. A thundering crack. A shield, and a body on the floor.

Deeks unloads his weapon on the shooter before him, no thought of remorse in his mind. Only guilt. And a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. And the soft drops of rain on his damp hair.

He kneels down, almost falling to her side. Why did she do it? Then again why would any human give their life to another? There is rarely a plausible explanation. Nothing makes it feel better.

He lifts her onto his lap supporting her head in his arm, and pressing his hand do her wound, watching as the blood forms in dampened spots on her white shirt. He is sure she's dead. He is sure.

"Kensi" He whispers, and her eyes flutter open. Her breath is shallow but she is still here; he may be able to save her. His concern must be painted like a mural on his face because her ever so slight smile is reassuring.

"It's okay," She breathes "it doesn't hurt." A slight shake of her head. He knows she is lying, her clouded eyes gaze up to the sky as the heavy drops of rain dot her eyelashes and run down her paling face. Deeks feels the rain, as it soaks through to his core and watches as the blood pools around her, and spreads like red wisps in the watery ground.

"I should get you out of this rain, huh?" He asks,

"It's just rain, Deeks" She breathes, shaking her head ever so slightly "I'm fine." He gives her a look. And she knows that look. He doesn't accept _I'm fine _anymore. Her mismatched eyes are on him though. Trained and focused. "I'm really okay." She is serious. How can she be okay with this? Deeks wants to believe she'll be fine, but there's always that truth that you push to the back of your mind. The truth that's too painful to consider. Deeks feels his voice faltering He's not sure if the water running down his face is really the rain, or his tears.

"No you're not" he said. "Not now, but you will be" His empty promise just seemed like words coming from his mouth. And she knows. But she just smiles up at him sadly. His jaw is clenched tight to keep from breaking.

"Just—"a gasp of air interrupted her "just don't leave me, okay?"

"Kens, come on" his voice drenched with desperation, though he tries to laugh. "You're talking like you're gonna die… you're gonna be okay. You're always okay. _You_ don't leave _me_."

"Deeks…" She protests, her voice almost inaudible.

"No, _come on, _Kensi! Please!" He is frustrated, angry. It's not fair, it's not fair. Not Kensi. Please, God, not Kensi. "What can I do?" He begs "Just tell me, I'll do anything, just fight this!" Her gaze averts him. She knows the cause is lost. "What if I told you I love you?" Cause, God, I do…" His laugh was no where near humor. "I love being your partner, I love how you can't go a day without eating something ridiculously sugary, I love that you take everything seriously, but you try not to for me, I love how you kick ass every day, I love that you'rea a fighter, so please, just please fight for me" His voice falters at the end, and now he is sure they are tears.

She looks up at him, and he is sure she is crying too. Her lips are turning blue and her breath is coming in short uneven, and quietly haunting gasps. For a moment there is silence, and she looks at him. All he hears is the soft patter of rain on the concrete.

"I'm sorry" Her voice is a soft whimper. "You have to let it go" Her lips pull back in pain.

"I can't do that Kensi"

"Then just stay here. I don't want to be alone" She murmurs "Don't leave" The pitter patter of rain. A beautiful sound. A sad sound.

"Kensi, I will _never _leave you." His voice regains strength for just a moment. He can tell it's close to the end. She raises her hand, as if to stroke his cheek, but she is weak. He grabs it and holds it tight. It's already cold. He pulls it to his cheek needing to feel the soft touch of her skin. Her eyes flutter.

"I'm tired" She breathes.

"Just stay awake s little longer… Kensi—"

"Thank you." She says, "For telling me."

"Please…"

"Shh" She whispers quietly. "Don't worry about me" She insists with a weak smile. "I told you, it doesn't hurt"

He holds her closer.

"Just let me sleep…"

"Kensi" He pleads.

"Deeks I love—"

And he knows she's gone. He holds her even closer, her face buried in his chest and his hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled in the wet matted hair.

"I love you too, Kensi Blye" His voice nothing more than a broken whisper.

_Eponine & Marius: _"A little fall of rain will make the flowers—"

_Marius: _"Grow."


End file.
